Bruise Oneshot
by kookiedall
Summary: Hujan yang datang, rasa khawatir pun datang bersamaaan setelah Jimin tak mengeluh apa-apa, tahukah? Yoongi lebih khawatir jika kekasih manisnya malah tak mengeluh sama sekali ketika sedang sakit UDAH baca aja, YOONMIN Yoon!Top Jimin!Bottom


Tak ada yang salah dengan hawa abu-abu yang menghinggapinya, selain bunyi rintik hujan yang menggema di penjuru ruangan bernuansa putih itu, selain awan putih yang mengental menjadi tak meyakinkan, di ruangan temaram itu terdapat sosok kecil menggulung yang lebih tak meyakinkan lagi, sekujur tubuhnya terasa di hantam bebatuan, memar di bahunya, dan juga rasa aneh yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya terasa dingin

Untuk sekarang, yoongi tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, dibanding merawat seonggok daging yang tak henti berkata ia baik-baik saja, akan lebih baik jika ia berkutik dengan alat musiknya, perubahan musim memang menyebalkan, yoongi juga menyebalkan, tapi jimin lebih bertambah menyebalkan lagi jika telah mengatakan dirinya tak apa, yoongi tentu saja tak suka orang munafik, ia teguh, suka ucap suka, tak suka, tinggalkan, salah satu tahap kata yang membangun sikap dingin lelaki dengan mata hampir terkatup itu

"H..hyung kan sibuk, hyung-line mempunyai tugas yang banyak, sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja" jimin mengenduskan nafas pelan-pelan, pencegahan berulang kali telah ia lakoni, jimin mencegah yoongi yang hendak melaporkan hal ini kepada manager, tak ada salahnya, yoongi hanya tak mau di bebani, tapi karena itu jimin, dengan cepat ia akan melenyapkan pikiran itu

"Hyung, lagumu sangat nyaman di dengar dalam musim seperti ini" jimin membawa tubuhnya bersama lapisan tebal oranye yang ia kenakan, duduk dengan tenang di samping yoongi yang tengah menikmati perkerjaan-nya

"Jimin-a, pergi ke kasurmu sekarang" yoongi acuh dalam hal ini, namun rasanya sangat ingin yoongi mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu ke ranjang dan mengusapnya pelan, hingga menghangatkan tubuhnya, tak buruk namun sempat ia urungi

"Hyung, aku hanya memar, lelaki tak sepantasnya mengeluh hanya karena hal ini" jimin tersenyum pasif tak berguna, yoongi menatapnya, dan berakhir dengan decihan halus

"Lelaki tak selemah itu, aku yakin, tubuhmu bahkan mudah ikut tersapu angin" yoongi dengan cepat beroleh dengan nada sarkasnya, jimin bergetar, rasanya nada ini kerap kali yoongi ucapkan, tapi mengapa dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini, membuatnya terdengar jadi tambah menyebalkan

"HEI..Min Yoongi, bahkan aku bisa mengangkat tubuh kecilmu sekarang"

"Apanya? bahkan aku lebih tinggi, kau mempunyai barisan kotak di perutmu, aku mempunyai ukuran yang lebih besar, aku mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih menonjol, kau terlihat tambah menyedihkan sekarang" yoongi menertawainya, jimin tak berkutik, menahan emosinya yang telah berada di ujung kepala

"Lelaki yang sehat, tak akan sesensitif itu, jimin"

"Astaga..kau mesum sekali..hyung, aku hanya memar, mengapa semuanya berlebihan, aku tetap lelaki, asal kau tahu" yoongi menatapnya dan mencebik lapisan tebal di air wajahnya

"Hanya memar?" yoongi menghadap ke arah jimin sekarang, dengan gertakan kuat, asal tahu, jimin hampir tergolek lemah mendengar nada menyeramkan itu

"Tubuhmu sangat mudah sakit jimin, memar dibahu karena keteledoranmu sendiri, menyebabkan kau tertabrak dinding, bisakah kau mengeluh?" yoongi mengeluarkan semuanya dalam satu tarikan nafas

"Hyung...aku tak bisa mengeluh, kalau kenyataan-nya aku memang baik-baik saja" jimin menunduk

"Mengeluh sesekali untuk menghilangkan beban di tubuhmu, park, kau tak bisa menjadi orang bodoh yang menahan rasa sakit terus menerus, aku bisa mendengar suara kecemasanmu yang begitu menjelaskan bagaimana rasa sakit di tubuhmu, aku bisa melihat kejelasan dimatamu, isyarat tubuhmu yang terasa sangat sakit, kau terlihat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan, bodoh, kesepian, dan menyedihkan, sepanjang waktu" yoongi menghela nafas panjang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dengan frustasi, jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang turun mengalir secara bebas di wajahnya

"Maaf, maafkan aku, h-hyung, kau -benar sekali" jimin tersedu, kenyataan kehidupan kecil yang bersenandung di depan-nya cukup membuat jiwanya terbangun dari hari-hari membosankan

"...MENGELUH, SEKARANG!"

"Tubuhku sakit, MIN YOONGI! bahuku terasa sangat sakit, kakiku hampa, aku merasa panas dingin, aku hampir tak sadarkan diri jika aku tak mendengar sebait lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, kepalaku berputar tak bisa berhenti, tubuhku terasa tertusuk ribuan jarum, aku ingin menangis, jika saja aku ditinggal sendiri disini, jantungku tak berhenti berpacu karena kondisi menakutkan, pikiranku kalut, merasa terulur, aku tak bisa lagi merasakan dingin, karena diriku saja telah terbalut oleh rasa dingin yang menyiksa, puas?" jimin menghentikan keluhan-nya yang teredam sedari tadi, terkubur dalam-dalam di pikiran-nya, ia mengumpat dalam nada yang yoongi sandungkan dalam bisingnya hujan, yoongi menunduk dalam menanti pengujung kalimat yang dengan luwes pertama kalinya jimin ucapkan, ia mendesirkan nafas dalam, setelah melihat kerapuhan yang mengedar di pelopong matanya, ia memilih menguatkan jimin menggunakan kekuatan dalam dirinya sendiri

"Istirahat, idiot" yoongi mengenggam bahu kecil yang kapan saja dapat terjatuh sesukanya, dan memijatnya perlahan

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, bodoh" yoongi berbisik pelan tepat di telinga bergetar milik jimin, jimin tersenyum lebar saat yoongi mengecup pelan bibirnya

"Sekarang, aku bisa melapor ke manager?" yoongi bertanya dengan nada rendah, jimin mengerutkan tautan alisnya bingung

"Kau tetap kukuh tak ingin mengurusku ya?" ucap jimin asal, membuat yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, merasa lebih kesal lagi sekarang, setelah suasana menyedihkan yang berlangsung sebentar, jimin masih merasa banyak sekali runtutan alfabet yang tersendat di ujung kerongkongan-nya ia ingin menangis, masih ingin menangis terhadap bahu kokoh lelaki itu

"Bukan jimin, penyakitmu butuh penanganan" kali ini suara yoongi merendah

"Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang"

"Aku tak mau kau bertambah parah, percayalah, hari ini dingin sekali" yoongi mengusap pelan pipi rona milik jimin dengan teratur

"Peluk aku, agar aku tidak kedinginan" jimin tersenyum lebar hingga keseluruhan giginya terlihat, yoongi mengangguk ragu

yoongi bergerak sekarang, jimin tertegun tentu saja, lelaki di depan-nya ini tak pernah bersikap manis sedikitpun selain di perintahkan, itupun jika yoongi dalam mood yang rapih

shit..

yoongi menyebalkan, jimin lebih terjengit sekarang, ketika tubuh kecilnya dengan cepat berada di lengan lelaki itu, mengangkatnya seperti ini, mengarah keranjang, yoongi hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa namun mengapa jimin jadi salah tingkah seperti ini

"Min..yoongi apa..apa yang kau lakukan?"

yoongi mengunci pergerakan-nya dengan sangat aman, memeluknya hingga sangat erat, tak tahu kenapa, kali ini jimin memilih diam saja

"Bagaimana dengan acara menghangatkan badan, park jimin?"


End file.
